doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Therapist
The First Therapist was the first incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as The Therapist. He is a witty, charismatic and boisterous this incarnation of the Therapist was the youngest of the thirteen Therapists. This Therapist wished to forget all memories to do with Gallifrey as he recalls them as "unpleasent". This incarnation, usually liked to joke a lot and show the brighter side to things but when driven, he could become someone you wouldn't want get in's way. Biography Childhood The Therapist was born on Gallifrey and a few hundred years younger than the Doctor. Although the Doctor served as a mentor figure for him, the Therapist was one in a few to know the Doctor's true name. the Therapist attended the Academy at age eight and was also a close friend of a Time Lord later-to-be known as The Mentor and the Therapist's arch nemesis. Exile When the Therapist was 536, he was framed by The Mentor and was sentenced to be executed. Although with his comedic wit, the Therapist told a joke to the guards and made them laugh, he then knocked them both out and escaped in a TARDIS, and decided to travel the universe and clear his name in a self imposed exile. Meeting Valerie One day in the year 2004, while in the Milky Way galaxy, the Therapist was attacked by Time Lord soldiers. The Therapist's TARDIS was damaged but he managed to escape, the Therapist quickly set a course for the nearest planet: Earth. The Therapist landed in an abandoned field and met a young teenage farm girl named Valerie Perkins, the Therapist claimed he needed her help, she agreed to help him and he asked her to get him some tools so he can fix his TARDIS, she got him the tools required and after he had fixed the TARDIS. Out of thanks, the Therapist offered her a role as his companion, Valerie reluctantly agreed. Travels with Valerie After 6 years of adventuring with Valerie, they would finally encounter their last adventure together. In 2010, the Therapist was contacted by the Doctor who needed his help against the Cybermen. The Therapist jumped at the chance to help his old friend. The Therapist and the Doctor met on Earth with their companions, the Doctor told the Therapist that he had discovered some Cybermen activity and had a feeling they were hatching a plot to destroy Earth. The Therapist, the Doctor and their companions hatched a plan: to infiltrate their base and destroy the energy source of the Cybermen. They succeeded and the Therapist and the Doctor said their goodbyes before parting ways. After this, Valerie decided she'd had enough adventures and wanted to start a family of her own, the Therapist was understanding and dropped her back at her family's old farm. This left the Therapist heartbroken. A new companion In 2011, a year after Valerie had left. The Therapist was battling Zygon's in America and suddenly saw that a girl was in the way, a Zygon was about to attack her but the Therapist quickly pushed her out the way and introduced himself as the Therapist and told her to run. The Therapist was injured by a Zygon but the girl saved him with her Taekwondo skills, that gave the Therapist enough time to defeat the Zygon. After that, the Therapist saw potential in a new companion and asked for her name, she told him her name was Melissa Cane. The Therapist then offered her a chance to come on adventures with him and she gladly accepted. Reuniting with The Mentor and clearing his name After 2 months of travelling with Melissa Cane. The Therapist managed to piece together the identity of the Time Lord that framed him, he discovered it was none other than his best friend, even though the Therapist knew Gallifrey was in a pocket universe currently but would feel a lot better if he put the Mentor to justice. The Therapist eventually found the Mentor on Earth, he then discovered the Mentor was planning to enslave humanity and make it his own "Gallifrey". The Therapist had to stop the Mentor, the Mentor had created a machine filled with radiation to enslave humanity and had set it to activate in 10 minutes, the Therapist battled the Mentor and eventually impaled him on a spear which would later cause him to regenerate. The Therapist saw no other way stopping the machine and so decided to absorb all the radiation inside of him, the machine was deactivated. Death After absorbing the radiation it was killing his cells and the Therapist knew his time was over, before he regenerated however he told Melissa of the Time Lord biology and that he would be "new" soon, after that the Therapist dropped to the ground too weak to stand and finally regenerated into his second incarnation. Psychological profile Personality Habits and quirks Other information Skills and abilities Appearance Clothes The First Therapist's choice of attire was a black Italian suit, a red tie, with his favorite brand of shoes: Puma. A variation of this was, a red Italian suit, a black tie and blue pumas. Lifespan Category:Time Lords Category:Individuals Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Awesomekid120 Category:Incarnations of the Therapist